


Little red riding hood

by Imsuchaweeb



Series: Black Butler oneshots [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Mild Gore, Other, Red Riding Hood Elements, Wolf Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imsuchaweeb/pseuds/Imsuchaweeb
Summary: A Kuroshitsuji fairytale au!





	Little red riding hood

**Author's Note:**

> These works are also cross posted on amino apps in case you were wondering.

If this were a normal fairy tail, this would usually be the part where we introduce the main character and follow them on their little adventure until they reach their happy little ending bathed in sunshine and smiles; and all the goodness in the world. Everything would be wrapped up in a pretty little bow and that would be it. No afterword, No conclusion. Simply an overly glorified, sugary stop with no thought. How pleasant. But not all fairytales ended that particular way...

____________________________________________

 

It was around midnight, when a young boy came trotting through the thick woods of the woodlands, bathed in a red cloak and a basket full of goodies in his hand. The boy carried a sour look on his face as he walked down the dirt road; past never ending pine trees and low swooping branches of thick ivy. He looked quite unhappy as he continued trotting, holding his red cloak closer to himself to stop the chilly night air from sweeping in. "Damn him for making me go outside as this ungodly hour..." the boy grumbled; clearly upset. The moon was glowing high in the sky; it's light illuminating the path in front of the boy the further he walked. He had been walking for hours, his feet already aching and a chill settling in his bones. He was making a rather late trip to his grandmother's cottage, but the further he walked, the more he felt dread creep in his stomach. Dark clouds were settling in and were beginning to cover the moon's light; slowly leaving the boy alone in darkness. The boy felt his heart patter in his chest and he bit his lip to quell the whimper that nearly forced it's way out. He was afraid of the dark. He was lost, alone, and sheathed in darkness. The boy swallowed nervously. No, he had to keep going. His grandmother was awaiting his arrival. Perhaps she would let him stay the night and he could return home in the morning. Bracing himself, the boy continued walking farther along into the woods, boots digging into the ground with every step. He walked and walked, until he was exhausted and his legs threatened to give out. Still, he was encased in darkness with no signs of civilization around him. The only sound around was the rustle of the bushes every few minutes that the boy thought of as a stray woodland creature returning to it's den. He would never have thought it would be a hungry wolf awaiting his eventual lethargy to strike. Finally the boy, after doing so much strenuous movement, decided to rest against a nearby tree for breath. Sweat sliding down his face and his eye threatening to close, the boy slid down the trunk of the tree and sat on the ground for a respite, his basket secured tightly in his lap. Before he knew it, the boy had fallen asleep and when he awoke, he expected to see the morning sun. Instead however, his vision was still blinded in darkness and a tall figure was looming over him, the warm saliva of a hungry beast dripping down his cheek in thick droplets. The boy let out a surprised scream; his basket of food scattering beside him as he limbs gave a jerk; making a move for the small pistol attached to his garter belt; given to him by his father for protection, and aimed it at the beast's forehead. "Step away from me you vile beast!" he shouted, finger prepared to pull the trigger if the beast made so much as a step closer to him. To his surprise, the beast actually listened.

Stepping back, the beast allowed the boy to stand up carefully, his gun still trained on him. "Ah, my apologies little sir. I thought you had passed and was simply going to eat my meal in peace. Forgive me if I gave you a scare." the beast said, his white fangs gleaming in what appeared to be a smile. His slitted eyes eyes observed the small boy carefully. He was young, but he carried a certain power in his small stature even through his fear. The boy seemed stubborn enough to fight for his life. He always liked the feisty ones, it made the hunt all the more fun. The beast licked his lips. How delicious a meal this boy would make.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, not releasing the hold on his gun. His eye was trained on the mysterious figure, just in case the other decided to try something. Though he couldn't quite make it out, he was sure the other man was a wolf of some sort if the slim ears atop his head were any indication. He had never seen a wolfman up close before. His mother always told him that beasts like the one in front of him were sly creatures that would attack once your guard was down. He wouldn't take that chance.

The beast chuckled. "My, how rude. You point a gun at me while standing in my home? No manners at all. But since you've asked so nicely, my name is Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis." the beast bowed. "Would the boy do me the honor of an introduction as well?"

The boy's eye narrowed at the beast and he slowly put his gun down, placing it back in it's holster. "My name is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." the boy said, growing quiet as the clouds finally began to part and moonlight shone through the forest, revealing the man to him. He was quite tall and dressed in a black suit from top to bottom, a thick tail black poking out from behind the man. On top of his raven hair were a thin pair of wolf ears that twitched at every movement around them. His eyes were a bright ruby; twinkling in the pale moonlight but the most unerving thing of all was his mouth full of pearly white fangs that shone as he leered down at him. The thought of those fangs tearing into his flesh sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

Sebastian hid a smirk behind a gloved hand as he stared his prey down. The boy was dressed in a cloak the color of blood, hood pulled down to show dark blue hair that seemed black in a certain light. He dressed in black shorts, gun holstered at his hip, a white shirt and wore checkered kneesocks with black garters. The boy must've been from a rich family he supposed. But most extraordinarily was the boy's eye. It was a bright and chilling blue, with a stare that penetrated his very core. It was the stare of a hunter. His fang bit into his lip with sadistic glee at the thought of seeing those striking sapphire eyes widen in terror as he moved in for the kill. His thoughts where interrupted as the boy spoke once again.

"Why are you here at this time of night? Shouldn't you be inside of your home resting peacefully?" Ciel asked.

"I should be asking you the same, little lord. Why is someone as young as yourself wandering the woods all alone? Don't you know that it's dangerous to be all by yourself when there are beasts lurking about?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Oh I know plenty, Mr. Wolf." Ciel said, hand subtly moving towards the gun on his hip. "That's why I carry a weapon around at all times. I'm not a simple minded child, I know how to face danger head on. But if you must know, I'm visiting my grandmother to give her my mother's homemade pastries."

"You mean those?" Sebastian asked, gesturing to the scattered contents of the basket now on the filthy ground where ants where beginning to fester.

Ciel let out a groan and rolled his eye. "Of course...now I shall have to face the choice of abiding by mother's wish and visit my grandmother with no sweets in hand, or face a harsh punishment from my father with no supper. How lovely." he snapped kicking at the filthy pastries angrily; sending them flying into the bushes.

Sebastian watched the boy from the corner of his eye with an amused smile. "Might I suggest leading me to your grandmother's residence? You seem a bit lost child."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, suspicious at the wolf's offer. "How polite of you. Now what do you want in return? I'm no fool, no offer is given without a reward in mind." he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Can't a wolf wish to help a mere human with directions? I'm a bit hurt that so many humans think so terribly of us wolf folk, we're honorable kin." Sebastian with a smile.

Ciel let out a huff of mocking laughter. "I'll laugh the day those rumors are proved false. But very well, lead the way. I'd rather not stay out any longer than I need to."

Sebastian nodded. "Of course, follow me." already beginning to walk down the dimly lit path through the forest, leaving the boy to chase after him in order to not get left behind. Ciel followed the man for what seemed like hours, watching the trees fly by over and over again. He followed the man until his feet ached once again, blisters forming. By now he was expecting at least a bit of sunlight to come through the woods, but the moon was the only light available for the time being. It had been for a while know. Ciel's head jerked up in alarms as a twig snapped under his foot, drawing him out of his trance. He looked to see Sebastian had stopped moving and was now standing in front of a small black cottage, smoke coming from the chimney.

"We're here child." the man said.

Ciel raised an eyebrow in confusion. His grandmother's cottage was never black. "What are you saying? This isn't my grandmother's-" Ciel let out a fearful cry as he suddenly found himself pressed against a tree roughly by the wolf's sharp claws. The wolf was holding him there with a single arm, his jaw dripping with warm saliva onto his cheek, hot tongue hanging out as the man's face grew closer.

"Apologies child, but I haven't eaten in days. Do you know how rare fresh meat like yours is to find in woods like these? Please forgive me for causing you any future pain, but I'm absolutely famished..." Sebastian panted out, drool dripping from his maw onto the boy's red cloak.

Ciel's hand quickly shot out and grabbed the man's jaw with his hand to stop his teeth from reaching his throat, his other hand blindly reaching for the pistol at his hip. Once his fingers where able to grasp at the gun he quickly aimed it at the wolfman's mouth with an enraged snarl, his finger pulled the trigger, but no bullet came out. Ciel's blue eye widened in fear as he realized his gun was jammed and his grip on the beast's jaw was slowly beginning to slacken as the man was quickly beginning to overpowered him, sharp fangs inching closer towards his jugular with every passing second. "Damn..Dammit! Let...let go of me you beast! Stop!" Ciel cried out in panic, legs kicking at the beast with all his strength. He felt an icy cold panic hit him in the chest as his grip on the man's jaw finally faltered and the man's jaws finally clamped down on the space between his shoulder and neck. Ciel let out a terrified scream as he the sharp stabbing pain in his shoulder grew in intensity. Tears finally spilled down his cheeks as he flailed, his small hands trying to push the hungry wolf away from him in a panic. "Stop! It's hurts!" he cried out, when suddenly a gloved hand clamped down onto his mouth harshly.

"Shut up boy, your screaming in getting aggravating." Sebastian growled, pulling away for a moment; his mouth and teeth stained with blood, before he dove back in to eat his meal in peace, ignoring the gradually weakening hits of the boy in his grasp until the boy eventually stilled, the only hint he still lived was the shallow intakes of breath every few moments. Finally the boy let out one last whimper before he became quiet, his breathing ceased and body limp. Sebastian pulled away with a sigh. He was hoping the boy had a bit more fight in him. Oh well, there was always next time.

__________________________________________

Finally the sun rose in the sky once again, illuminating the woods in a bright golden light. All was still, no birds were chirping nor where any woodland creatures moving about. All that was left of any evidence of anything happening the previous night was a small torn red cloak in a crumpled heap, smeared with blood and caked in dirt. A single note was placed upon the cloth that read:

I'm leaving for a bit to go shopping. I'll be back in a few days time. Take care of my grandson for me Sebastian.

                                            -Grandma


End file.
